Hall Monitor
by strawberryhill
Summary: This could only mean one thing. I'd forgotten about the only menace that would mess with me… / What happens when Freddie is assigned the duty of hall monitor? Seddie.


**Disclaimer: El no own-o iCarly-o. The trio is probably around fourteen here. Second season. Before the kiss. Right.**

_Finally_. This is the day. I feel on top of the world as I pin the badge on my blue polo shirt and puff my chest out importantly. Now the whole world – or at least, the whole school – can know _I_ am in charge of the halls.

I'm thankful Miss Briggs thought I was responsible enough to be a hall monitor. It wasn't much of a surprise, because I'm the only student that shows her respect (to her face) and, in Sam's words, I'm an, "insane kiss-up," which I can barely argue with.

At Ridgeway, hall monitors have more privileges than regular students. I can be four minutes late to class and leave four minutes early so I can keep track of the rowdy students lingering in the halls. It's not that high of a pedestal to be placed on, but it'll look good on my transcript.

I stride about the hallway near the main staircase, looking every which way to spot out some troublemakers. Normally at our school the punks only cause problems with the teachers and administrators and stay out of everyone else's ways, unless they're really asking for trouble.

So far, everything is quiet. I can hear people in classrooms talking, getting ready for the upcoming class period. Right now, I'm guessing nothing's going to happen today. No one would dare to mess with –

I hear a whistle. Not like a gym whistle, but a real whistle, the kind that can only be achieved with two fingers and an outstanding amount of air in your lungs.

"Well, well, well." A voice says ominously. It's deep, but female; taunting but serious. This could only mean one thing. I'd forgotten about the only menace that would mess with me…

"Sam," I roll my eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, I dunno," she says, circling me like a lion would with its prey. "I heard today was your first day on duty and I wanted to…" She pauses. "Say hi."

"Come _on_," I say, crossing my arms. "You just want to put me in the hospital. That's your sole purpose for living!"

Sam shakes her head and leans against a locker, jutting her hip out. "Not exactly."

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Like I said, I'm just paying you a visit." She shrugs.

I check my watch. It's now two minutes into first period. I have two minutes to get her out of my way and on her way to class. "You know, Sam," I say, realizing something, "I _do_ have power over you, you know." I pull out a yellow pad of detention slips and wave them in front of her face, whipping out my pen.

"You don't wanna do that." Sam smiles devilishly.

I snort. "Uh, yeah, I do."

She steps closer to my face and my heart pounds, more out of fear than anticipation. "S-Sam…what are you…?"

"No, you don't." She whispers into my ear. And then she steps forward and kisses me on the cheek, softer than I've ever imagined _she_ would, stepping away with a sly smile on her face.

"_Now_ do you want to give me a detention?"

I stand there in shock. "N-no." I can't move.

Sam swaggers away, glances back deviously, and keeps walking.

I touch the spot where she kissed me. My cheek still burns. I'm still standing there after a few minutes, just shocked by it all, even though it was barely anything in itself. Eventually I realize I need to get to class and start moving my legs as fast as I can.

I reach room 128, English with Miss Briggs, no less, and sit down in my seat, still spaced out.

"Fredward Benson. Now, why are you late?" Miss Briggs prompts, a smarmy smile pasted onto her face.

I wake up a little more and say, "Uh – because I'm…the hall monitor?"

Briggs nods. "That's right. Be sure not to mess with him!"

I nod back and continue to stare into space. Unfortunately, no one could mess with me like that blonde headed demon could.

A/N – Oneshots are my mojo. Uh, so, yeah, I'm not sure how I got the idea for this, but the important thing is that I did. Maybe. Reviews may not make me jump with joy, but they do boost my self-esteem, so, yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
